Spectre Initiation
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: AU about Kaidan and Shepard's meeting prior to the Earth tribunal. The Spectre has an assignment to find a dangerous criminal responsible for the death of several thousands of batarians. Also featuring James Vega.


**Title: Spectre Initiation**

**Author: **Darth Corsa

**Genre: **Drama, Angst

**Summary: **AU about Kaidan and Shepard meeting prior to the Earth tribunal. The Spectre has an assignment to find a dangerous criminal responsible for the death of several thousand of batarians. Also featuring James Vega.

**Disclaimer: **I'm in the middle of some calibrations… I mean I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I know it's AU. And in my opinion, Alenko and Vega know each other and they are friends. Also there's a version in Russian.

* * *

><p>Shepard was pacing on the floor of her cabin; the display case with her model ships turned into the screen, showing the Admiral of the Fifth Fleet himself, who was calm, as usual. This also pissed her off.<p>

"Shepard, you know that they'd want blood. Your blood. They would find evidence." Admiral even didn't bother to raise his voice.

"And you know that the explosion of this damned relay delayed the invasion, and we have minutes to spare!"

"Yes, I do," Hackett agreed. He was still surprisingly calm. "But I can do nothing. Shepard you should return back to the Earth."

"Like hell I will!" Commander stopped abruptly, pointing at the hologram. "Yes, the batarians would not let the death of their own just go away unnoticed. But if we won't stop the Reapers, there would be no point in anything else!"

"And the last thing we need right now — is the open war with the batarians," Admiral finally raised his voice. "Shepard, you did everything right, but the consequences are also yours. You're the scapegoat, if you want. Not everybody understands that's not your fault."

"Because it's not my fault! So, what do you suggest?" she asked tiredly, rubbing the forehead.

"I hope I can cover you for some time — not too long. But then… you will be hounded down."

"Let them try," she angrily whispered; her fist clenched until the knuckles turned white.

"I suppose Ambassador Udina would do everything possible to find you. Besides, I'm not sure about the Council's reaction, though I don't think they need more problems."

"I'm a Spectre!"

"So? Remember Saren. You can be easily claimed as a traitor. And considering you're a human would make it even more interesting. Shepard, nobody can help you, deal with it."

"I have a ship and a loyal crew!"

"Most of them are off board, Commander."

"What do you want to say?" she frowned.

"Nothing. Just... be careful, Shepard. I was reported about some disturbances around your name. Even your Memorial Flame for Torfan is the source of protest due to your actions! It's dangerous for you even in the Citadel space. And if we can make it out legally — we should do so… I will do what I can, but I can't make a miracle. Hackett out."

The holographic screen disappeared and Commander stared at her ships collection.

Shepard signed. Of course, it was foolish to let the team go. The team... Most of her crew had Cerberus contracts, so, after their mission had ended, they were free to go. Shepard supposed that most of them would come back after finishing their business, but the choice was theirs. Everybody knew that the culmination was near. Only Joker and Doctor Chakwas stayed on the _Normandy_. And Shepard, of course. She had never known her family; she fairly supposed that if they wanted to see her, they could possibly find her after the mess on Torfan some years ago. Friends or people close to her already were serving on the _Normandy_. Well, most of them.

* * *

><p>Shepard was wondering through the empty ship (now the <em>Normandy <em>was drifting at the neutral space): she checked the engineering room, everything was working like clock-work; returned to the mess hall, opened the fridge, thought for a while, closed it, and headed back to her cabin. It felt strange — doing nothing. Suddenly she felt very lonely.

...She was waked up by the beeping of her omnitool — an incoming message. According to the time, she had been sleeping only for an hour. So, what's happened? Shepard lazily checked the income box and froze. Kaidan. He wrote that his was very sorry and proud for her that she made it alive from the Collectors' base and did not leave him for one more time. He even offered to meet on the Citadel.

Shepard frowned; on the one hand, she was happy that he finally decided to talk in person (and not just send an apology)... On the other hand, it wasn't safe for her on the Citadel anymore. Anderson and Hackett, of course, would restrain Udina and the Council, but they're not almighty.

And what if there wouldn't be another chance to talk?

If she ran into batarians, it could end bad for both sides.

But she certainly would be safe with Kaidan.

She hit 'reply' button and rolled down from the bed.

* * *

><p>Shepard thought for a while, but decided it would be the best not to draw extra attention, so she took only her pistol, and dressed up in casual white and black clothes, carefully ripping off Cerberus patches. It also took some time to persuade Joker to return back to the Citadel, he was against this idea — too dangerous. Finally, he shrugged and supposed that he could trust Alenko in some ways — the biotic was his friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Half-empty room, one occupied table near the window, two salarians discussing something and an asari waitress.<p>

"A good place for a trap," Commander admitted to herself, approaching the window. But did she really need to be that suspicious all the time?

"Shepard..." Kaidan jumped up, staring at her and smiling. "You're... I knew you would return alive… I appreciate that you came alone — we have much to discuss."

She shrugged, sitting herself. Alenko somehow looked strong and miserable at the same time. On the one hand, Shepard wanted to leave their stupid hostility behind and finally embrace him; on the other hand, she was pretty angry after their last meeting.

"I'm sorry about what's happened back on Horizon. I saw you alive, but I have never expected you to be with Cerberus —" Kaidan started the lame explanation.

"I see," Commander interrupted; she had already heard this line in his message. Anyway, it was a start. "Tell me about what's going on here... Staff Commander." Maybe, a new topic would help?

The waitress almost noiselessly brought the drinks and put the long glasses on the table.

"Actually, I was given a new rank," Alenko hemmed, reaching for his glass. "Besides, recently I was introduced to... a new kind of job."

Shepard raised her brow and sipped the drink; it was very nice.

"I'm intrigued, Kaidan."

"The Council made me a Spectre," Alenko said proudly, smiling and saluting her.

"Really? I didn't realize they were that desperate," Shepard mocked him. For a moment it seemed like old times.

"Now they're more loyal to our kind," Kaidan explained, ignoring Shepard's remark. "Besides, technically I'm the one and only human Spectre since you decided not to restore you status."

"So, the one and only, I suppose you have a lot of work to do," she wondered.

"Actually, I have an assignment," he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And what's on the Council's mind?" Shepard asked curiously. "Or is it for the Alliance?"

For a moment she thought that the tension between them started to break, but the conversation still was far from open or friendly. At least, they hadn't quarreled with each other yet. They just would need some more time; she needed to be more patient, and —

"The Mu Relay. Or, lack of it, to be exact. As well as lack of the asteroid itself. And lack of several thousand of batarians."

"I guess I should go," she hissed through the clenched teeth. That was the last thing she wanted to speak about and Kaidan should know that. It was mean of him to bring up the theme. Commander stood up; she felt surprisingly dizzy.

"Not so fast." Alenko stood up too. "Commander Shepard, Alliance navy, you're under arrest."

"Kaidan?" She tensed and in a moment her arm was lying on the pistol. "Son of a bitch! In a moment I really believed you were sorry!"

Had she expected a trap like this? Maybe. But not from Kaidan.

"I'm still sorry, Shepard. I don't expect you to understand. Not now!" Alenko's hand was shining with biotic.

"So, you're on the Council's side?" Shepard was slowly backed her way to the door. "I need some more time. Should I tell you that this damned asteroid would be the last of our concerns in some days?"

Kaidan jumped over the table; Shepard fired her gun. The shot pierced kinetic shields, scratching Kaidan's hand. The asari waitress and salarians disappeared, Commander even hadn't noticed when; she reached the bar and took a cover behind it, then fired once more. But her motions were slower and slower, the vision became blurred. So, there was some kind of soporific in her drink. Obvious.

"Don't you think I don't understand it?" Kaidan approached her and squatted down. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"I saw the extranet vids about our Commander", James Vega said, shaking his head. "And I still can't believe Anderson made me <em>guarding the bring,"<em> he imitated Admiral's voice. "Who will guard me, when she wakes up?"

"You'll survive," Alenko noticed sourly.

"And I also can't believe you've captured her. There were some rumors on the extranet that you two had a history…"

"She's safer with the Alliance now," Kaidan replied. "Remember your 'pleasant' chat with batarians in the bar, Vega."

"Exactly! It's certainly safer for the batarians. Just keep hoping, Alenko. Seriously, why the Council didn't assign you to this mission?"

"I have some unfinished business here, on the Citadel. Besides, I have already done enough… And you have no idea how bad I'm feeling. Anyway, I hope I'd be there on her tribunal."

"Then see you there."

"If anything happens to her — "

"Don't worry, Alenko. I'm here!" Vega grinned, patted his friend on the shoulder and strode to the _Normandy_.

"It's safer for her," Kaidan mumbled, still trying to convince himself. "Nobody is safe from batarian's stray bullet."

Then he slowly went away from the landing zone.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
